


последний сейчас будет первым потом

by simbay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Background Slash, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Missing Scene, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Это был последний день на Пандоре, больше не было смысла задерживаться здесь — Искатели выжили еще одну корпорацию прочь — и Блэйк прощался с планетой, на которой проторчал почти добрых пять лет. За разговором с...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	последний сейчас будет первым потом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viintaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/gifts).



> хз я немного побаиваюсь писать про дедуль потому что ээээээээээ оос мое второе имя  
> но??? хз вот что это такое вообще, такие ЛЕГКИЕ намеки, может когда-нибудь я напишу что-нибудь серьезней, но это пробный камень
> 
> игнорирую ли я в этой работе тройку?... мб мб

Можно было начать философствовать вслух о том, что разговоры на чужих могилах — это очень располагает к каким-то тонким душевным изречениям, или, наоборот — что это старое заезженное клише, но все это не имело смысла хотя бы потому, что здесь не было могилы. Как известно, всех глав корпораций кремировали, а их прах находился где-то в отдаленной секции Центра героизма ради какой-то там истории. Даже если это был кто-то настолько разрушительный для компании, как Джон.  
На Пандоре не было принято хоронить. Чаще всего умирали в перестрелках, трупы сжирали местные обитатели (не исключая людей), и дальше кости продавались коллекционерам. Могила Роланда была не больше, чем фикцией; тела там не было. Остальные захоронения — лишь повод вспомнить кого-то. Из так таковых кладбищ тут были разве что совсем старые братские могилы, оставшиеся после колонизации Далем. Но это было все неважно.  
Блэйк не был философом. Он был человек практичным и привыкшим действовать без лишней мишуры мыслей и вороха сожалений. Время — деньги, его некогда было тратить на пустое разглагольствование, которое так обожал Джон. Именно поэтому он был мертв, а Блэйк успешно пережил еще одного лидера и сейчас сам сосредоточил власть в своих руках. Пусть и формально.  
Но формальность — лишь вопрос времени. И, значит, денег.  
Впрочем, иногда он позволял себе потратить немного времени впустую. Побродить по Пандоре, подумать о том, до чего не будет времени уже потом, и так далее — все это здорово помогало осознать суть и бесполезность подобного и вернуться к работе с новыми мыслями. Это был последний день на Пандоре, больше не было смысла задерживаться здесь — Искатели выжили еще одну корпорацию прочь — и Джеффри прощался с планетой, на которой проторчал почти добрых пять лет. Или даже больше. Пусть время и было деньгами, в таких количествах его считать было неприлично.  
Опустившись на плоский булыжник — предварительно смахнув пыль и грязь — Джеффри тяжело выдохнул и поставил перед собой небольшую бутылку виски. Отменный (по словам секретаря), прямиком из погребов Эдена-6, будь он неладен. Разлил аккуратно в два бокальчика, после чего поднял один. Тихий звон, милая формальность. Отхлебнув немного, он поморщился, после чего прошипел:  
— Н-да, редкостная дрянь, — после чего сменил тон на свой формальный. — Вы, молодой человек, тоже пейте. В Вашем возрасте это полезно. Немного похулиганить и потерять времени на то, чтобы проснуться с утра с головной болью и отсутствием парочки воспоминаний.  
Постучав ногтем по бокальчику, он вздохнул.  
— Нет, Вы не правы. В отличие от Вас, я не теряю сейчас время. Ну, может чуть-чуть. Назовем это вынужденной необходимостью. Воспитание молодежи — это тоже своего рода полезное занятие, пусть я и уверен, что из сказанного мною до Вас дойдет лишь треть в лучшем случае, а то и четверть. Но Вы пейте, пейте.  
После чего Блэйк хитрым прищуром уставился на горизонт.  
Станция эхо-связи продолжала медленно вращаться вокруг своей оси, смотря на пустующий городок под собой слепым оком. Раньше этим занимался Гелиос — да его, впрочем, не стало, рухнул вниз. Большая трагедия — огромная трата ресурсов. Пусть Гелиос и был всего лишь старой орбитальной станцией, он все еще был полезен. Да и не дело это, когда символы корпорации так взрывают какие-то неизвестные дикари. Одно дело — Искатели, и другое!..  
Отпив еще немного и поморщившись вновь, Блэйк назидательно покачал головой:  
— Вам, молодой человек, лучше не особо смотреть на луну. Не знаю, что Вы там задумали со своей бумажкой о владении мертвой корпорацией, но долга за рухнувший Гелиос это не уберет. Сколько ресурсов пропало!.. Это сейчас Вы моргаете, мол, за что же я беспокоюсь. Просто Вы никогда не пытались натренировать целую сотню менеджеров среднего звена, чтобы они работали нормально и добросовестно. Технику восстановить легко. Людские жизни...  
И рассмеялся.  
— Нечего так бледнеть. Если Вы собираетесь воскрешать корпорацию, Вам давно пора понять, что не стоит заботиться о людских жизнях так сильно. О рабочих ресурсах — да, но остальное... Учиться и учиться.  
Еще одна порция виски, еще одно недовольное ругательство под нос.  
Алкоголь с Эдена-6 — вещь на любителя. Как и оружие Джейкобс в современном мире. Может поэтому они зародились в одном месте. Загадка на века, но тратить на нее время... Впрочем, те, кто еще не начал возвращать корпорацию, могли позволить себе подобное. У них пока был тот лимит, который можно было потратить на суматошную панику и суету.  
— Когда Вы говорите, что хотите повторить подвиг Джона... Джека, прошу прощения, Вы подразумеваете тот скачок, что сделал Гиперион при нем? Но это ошибочная цель, мой неопытный друг, — Джеффри склонил голову набок и исказил губы в легкой змеиной ухмылке. — Джек пришел на все готовое и просто улучшил его. Атлас же сгинул окончательно, Вам понадобится много сил, чтобы собрать его крупицы на Прометее и затем вернуть ему былой лоск.  
Идолы — это всегда интересное явление. Конечно, часто мечтали, смотря на самых заметных. Джон был одним из них — он был слишком яркой звездой. Впрочем, не это его сгубило — а то, что он поддался эмоциям и потратил время на игру с Искателями. Ему ничего не стоило уничтожить Убежище одним выстрелом с орбитальной пушки, собрать заряд, подобный утраченному Оку...  
Но Джек медлил. Игрался.  
Пустая трата времени, вот она во всей красе.  
Пусть где-то глубоко внутри можно было признаться, что такой исход был очень даже удачен.  
— Вы говорите, что Ваш идол — Джек? — Джеффри хмыкнул и отпил немного. — Нет, я не осуждаю. Это понятный выбор, интуитивный. Но советую быть осторожнее, многие из тех, кто следовал его пути, закончили в могиле. Это дружеский совет на будущее.  
Он удивленно моргнул.  
— Мой идол? Хм... Ну, я не могу назвать его именно так, но был один человек, с которым у меня были похожие отношения... В плане восхищения и обожания. Он не был похож на Джека, нет, они отличались настолько сильно, что даже цвета, символизирующие корпорацию, после его ухода сменились на радикальный желтый. Да, конечно же я говорю о почившем Гарри... Прошу прощения, Гарольде Тесситере.  
Что можно было о нем сказать?  
Что прощание с Пандорой — это прежде всего прощание с ним? Столько воспоминаний о нем тут было оставлено. Задание на станции Тартар, подготовка Гелиоса к сдаче на новой территории, бойня с Далем, лунные похождения Джона и то, что Тесситер думал об этом... Лавовый шрам на Элписе напоминал о тех далеких событиях. Но больше Тесситера не было. Как и Джон, он стал лишь частью истории Гипериона.  
Опустив рюмочку на камень, Блэйк потер подбородок. На фоне заката его тень начала напоминать задумавшегося рогатого беса, и это знатно его развеселило. Вот так и должны были видеть его подчиненные сейчас. Каждый, кто получал власть в корпорации в свои руки, должен был уметь запугать. Сначала — так. Кто-то сказал бы, что отношения на взаимном уважении держались лучше, но это относилось лишь к ближайшим подчиненным. К сожалению, Джон доказал это лучше всего — его страшились все, а потому никто в корпорации не посмел прервать его жизнь. Тесситера же убил именно он.  
Можно было ругать Гарри, но... О мертвых либо хорошо, либо ничего.  
— Нет ничего сложнее, мой юный друг, чем удержать корпорацию на плаву после окончания корпоративной войны. Сначала всем нужно оружие, потом спрос резко падает. Катастрофа, караул!.. Но Гарольд сумел удержать корпорацию на плаву, благодаря чему мы стали одними из тех гигантов, чье имя заставляет дрожать мелких предпринимателей по всей галактике. Джек лишь усилил эффект, но он не сделал из Гипериона то, что он представляет сейчас.  
Небольшая пауза, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
— История запоминает тех, кто прогремел в ней сильнее всего, но часто забывает настоящих героев. Так кем же станете Вы, молодой человек? Будет ли Ваше имя на устах, но на деле Атлас падет как только Вы уйдете, или же Вам удастся построить ту корпорацию, что простоит долго? Решать только Вам.  
Последующий вопрос заставил Блэйка вскинуть бровь.  
— Знал ли я его? Разумеется. Знали ли _Вы_ Джека? Нет? Оно и видно. Ваше уважение к нему выстроено на его публичном образе. Но теперь Вам, после того громкого инцидента с разработкой Накаямы, известно, что Джек был за человек более близко. И Вы понимаете, что уважать его можно, но не за то, к чему стремитесь Вы. Гарольд же...  
Взгляд его стал более задумчивым, и он вновь развернулся к закату. Солнце медленно скрывалось за горами, и от этого становилось зябко. Ночи на Пандоре были дикими, и даже отряд хорошо обученных солдат не всегда мог помочь. Джека, например, это не спасло. Впрочем, горбатого могила исправит.  
— Давайте позволим себе небольшую неформальную деталь. Я был знаком с Гарольдом достаточно долго, чтобы узнать его лучше, чем о нем пишут в ознакомительных брошюрах при устройстве на работу. Конечно, у него были свои недостатки, но тем не менее в нем присутствовало то, что делало его хорошим человеком. Любой другой убил бы Джона еще при первой угрозе, но Тесситер все равно дал ему шанс исправиться. Жаль, что хорошее отношение чаще всего сводит в могилу.  
Он рассмеялся следом.  
— Любовь?.. Я оставлю это без комментариев.  
Он выпрямился и полоснул еще немного алкогольной бурды в рюмочки. Еще один звон, тихий вздох.  
— Нам с Вами некогда любить. За нами стоит корпорация... Возвращаясь к нашему разговору, умные люди учатся на чужих ошибках, глупцы сами пробуют все на своей шкуре. Я надеюсь, что мои слова и Ваш опыт знакомства с тенью Джека были тем, что поможет Вам не оступиться. А за это, Гиперион приобретет нового союзника... — на его губах заиграла лисья улыбка, — ... может, я повторю ошибку доброты и срежу долг за Гелиос на треть. Посмотрим.  
Они чокнулись еще раз.  
Солнце закатилось за горизонт окончательно, и Джеффри медленно поднялся на ноги.  
— А теперь, прошу меня простить. Пора возвращаться за работу. Да и не только мне.  
Он кивнул и быстрым шагом двинулся прочь, окруженный солдатами. В старой экипировке. Вот она, преданность старому образу, Гипериону эпохи Тесситера... Но коньяк с Эдена-6 так и продолжил стоять на камне, и, аккуратно взяв его в руки, можно было ощутить, что там было еще очень много.  
Миленький подарочек на день возвращения Атласа. Они обязательно еще раз выпьют этой дряни.  
Риз усмехнулся.


End file.
